Sonic e SEGA AllStars Racing: Alex Kidd Storia
by World Gaming Novelist
Summary: La versione italiana di Sonic e SEGA All-Stars Racing: Alex Kidd's Story. Anche in inglese e francese.


Capitolo 1

Una volta, c'era un giovane principe di nome Alex Kidd, che aveva 14 anni, ha vissuto sul pianeta Aries con la madre, la regina Abigail, e suo padre, il re Thor. Aveva 3 fratelli più grandi, il re Igle, 26 anni, il principe Egle, 18 anni, e il principe UGLE, di 15 anni, e una sorella più giovane, la principessa Alexia, 12 anni. Alex Kidd era molto buono al Janken gioco (Rock, Paper, forbici). La sua nemesi è stato Janken il Grande, ed i suoi seguaci, Testa Stone, capo forbice, carta e responsabile. Alex ha avuto molte avventure nella sua vita.

La vita era grande sulla Aries pianeta. Ma un giorno, molte persone del pianeta Aries ha iniziato a soffrire di una strana malattia. 34.000 Arieans morto, e 67.000 è diventato molto, molto malato. Principessa Alexia, la sorella di Alex Kidd è stato uno delle tante vittime della malattia. Alex era così preoccupato che disse ai suoi genitori circa la malattia ha ottenuto, "Be ', lei sarà meglio ... no?" "Non lo so, Alex." Regina Abigail rispose preoccupazione. Un medico è venuto a trovarla pochi giorni dopo, e la Famiglia Reale ha detto che sarebbe morta in 3 settimane. Alex ha lottato per raccogliere fondi per comprare le medicine per il suo popolo. Cercò cabine, ma che non ha funzionato. Né rubare dalle banche (è stato sorpreso a rubare un sacco.). E 'stato anche detto dal re Thor che sarebbe la colpa per la morte della principessa Alexia, se fosse morta.

Tempo stava per scadere. Ma un giorno, Alex Kidd visto un annuncio per The All-Stars Sega Corse Grand Prix. Era la Coppa Chao per il torneo. Ha anche scoperto vincendo gare, di cui l'intero Gran Premio sarebbe stato in grado di ottenere $ 1,00000,00000,00000 come premio in denaro, e la Coppa Chao! Sweet! Pensiero Alex. Forse ho una possibilità di salvare il mio popolo! Poco dopo, Alex Kidd ha afferrato il suo cellulare, Supako Moto e Peticopter e saltò su una nave razzo al Mobius pianeta. Quando finalmente arrivò il Mobius, era notte e firmato per il Gran Premio. Stava in un hotel swanky per la notte.

La mattina dopo, Alex si svegliò, mangiato la prima colazione e guidato il suo Peticopter al Gran Premio. Ma cadde come lui non dava troppo boost per mantenere il Peticopter superiore. Egli si è schiantato su un aereo e ho visto una volpe nel piano. "Wha-?! Chi sei? Hai firmato per il Gran Premio ieri sera?" , disse la volpe. "Mi chiamo Alex Kidd. Sto entrando in questo Gran Premio per salvare il mio popolo sul pianeta Aries che soffrono di una malattia strana e mortale." Alex si fermò per un attimo, e subito ha chiesto? "Come ti chiami?" "Sono Prower 'code' Miles. Ho solo 10 anni e un buon meccanico. Adoro gli aeroplani, io sto entrando in questa gara a causa di Sonic mi ha incoraggiato a cercare di tenere il passo con lui e con altri concorrenti nella mia vita. " Come Tails finito, un porcospino blu ha guidato la sua auto blu da destra. "Sonic!" Tails chiamò il riccio blu. "Il nome di Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic si presentò a Alex Kidd, notando lui. "Sono contento che hai fatto it, Tails!" Di Sonic chiamò Tails. Tails ridacchiò. Sonic era a 15-year-old porcospino blu. Corse così velocemente grazie alle sue scarpe da ginnastica rosse e bianche che indossava. Come Alex ha visto chi era, era saltato giù aereo coda e ha investito. "Ehi, ti riconosco!" esclamò. "Sei diventato la nuova mascotte di SEGA e mi ha lasciato fuori". ha detto Sonic. "Beh," Sonic ha detto mentre si accendeva la sigaretta. "Sì ... ma che doveva competere con le mascotte Nintendo, Mario ..." Alex Kidd ha ricordato quel momento egli fuggì da SEGA Enterprises alla sua famiglia, la famiglia reale del pianeta Aries, piangendo e singhiozzando. "Sì, mi ricordo quel momento, Sonic. Voglio uccidere idraulico che il grasso bastardo italiano come punizione per non essere in grado di competere con lui in quel momento!" ha detto con rabbia. "Mi dispiace, fratello. Non è succederà." rispose Sonic. Presto una voce risuonò. ATTENZIONE, ATTENZIONE! L'ALL-STARS SEGA RACING CHAO CUP GRAND PRIX inizierà nel 10 MINUTI! RACERS, SI PREGA DI ARRIVARE ALLE VOSTRE POSIZIONI PER TRACK 1: LAGOON balena! Tutti i 6 piloti sentito questo annuncio e ben presto spinto oltre alle loro posizioni iniziali. "Beh, Alex," Tails ha detto Alex Kidd. "... Vediamo se si può rubare la fama di Sonic indietro." Alex Kidd gemette. "Non ho mai può vincere il Gran Premio ..."

Capitolo 2

"Sono un po 'ansioso, Tails". Alex gemette. "Non ho mai corso in vita mia." Buon punto, Alex. Io ei miei amici ha vinto il torneo con il Rouges Babylon back in the day. Era la prima volta che ho corso in tutta la mia vita in quel momento. "Tails stava il suo motore pronto come l'annunciatore alla rovescia 10. Alex Kidd tirò fuori il suo moto Supako e ha iniziato il suo motore. Quando lo speaker urlava," GO! "Alex ingrandita in un oceano di caratteri SEGA. Passò dalla Bonanza Bros., Ryo Hazuki da Shenmue, Beat da Jet Set Radio, e Sonic e Tails. Alex Kidd è stata sospesa al 3 ° posto. Fin qui tutto bene ... pensò. Tails indicò alcuni contenitori in bilico. "Quei contenitori vi darà un'arma speciale per rallentare i piloti." ha detto Alex. Alex ingrandita e prese un contenitore. All'interno ha ottenuto 3 razzi bombe. Ha sparato i razzi a 2 piloti e rapidamente ottenuto al 1 ° posto per tutta la prima traccia. Ma ben presto, Sonic è stato recuperando. Sparò lo stesso Alex Kidd utilizzato bombe e sparato loro addosso. Lui è stato colpito e decise di usare il suo Peticopter per accelerare e sparare missili contro Sonic. Sonic è stato rallentando come la sua auto è stata scoppiare in fiamme. Come Alex Kidd finito il 3 ° giro al 1 ° posto, in aria con la sua Peticopter, auto di Sonic subito fatto saltare in aria. Era così in alto in aria e cadeva al suo destino in modo da Alex saltato dal gettò la Peticopter a Sonic e cadde nella laguna.

Di Sonic sentì improvvisamente che non cadeva più e atterrato con il Peticopter da Alex Kidd. "Wow, Sonic!" Tails esclamò in rilievo. "Sono solo contento che Alex è stato salvato dalla morte!" Improvvisamente, il presentatore si chiedeva dove era Alex Kidd. "L'ultima volta l'ho visto," Sonic gli disse, mentre stava controllando la sua auto saltare in aria, "... ha gettato il suo Peticopter a me, e cadde in laguna." Tails, scioccato, sentito e afferrò i suoi occhialini da nuoto e pinne. "Tutti i piloti, dovrete aspettare Track 2, Alex Kidd, che ha vinto questa corsa al 1 ° posto, è caduto in Laguna Whale". Tails ha detto come ha messo i suoi occhiali e pinne. "Sono qui immersioni per recuperare lui, proprio qui, proprio adesso!" Fece un respiro profondo e si tuffò dentro

Tails nuotato verso il basso, nel profondo della laguna, per recuperare Alex Kidd. L'acqua non era molto buio, ma Tails era sembrato essere attaccato da orche. Per evitare lesioni, Tails subito tenuto nuotare verso il fondo, sentendosi come i suoi polmoni sarebbe scoppiato. Ben presto si accorse parte di una tuta rossa e gialla. Tails nuotò verso la tuta e ho visto che era Alex Kidd, svenuto, in laguna. Tails nuotato fino alla superficie con Alex. Si alzarono in superficie vittorioso e senza fiato. Gli altri 4 corridori, tra cui Sonic visto con orgoglio. Tails si tolse le pinne e occhiali e pinne, e mettere le scarpe indietro e ha dato Alex respirazione bocca a bocca. Alex si svegliò e mormorò: "Dove sono anch'io ..?" Tails gli disse: "Perché, tu eri in Laguna Whale, ma mi tuffai per salvarti." Di Sonic gridò: "Siamo solo contento che tu sia fortunato ad essere vivo!" Tutti applaudirono. Ma ben presto di Sonic ha avuto un cattivo pensiero. "Stavo solo mentendo che mi importasse di te, Alex ... stavo solo mentendo!", Ha detto nel male.

Nel frattempo, sul pianeta Aries, la famiglia reale era ancora nella speranza che Alex Kidd avrebbe vinto il Gran Premio. "Mamma?" chiese principessa Alexia. "Che cosa c'è, la mia principessa malata?" "Ogni parola di nostro fratello, il principe Alex Kidd?" Regina Abigail guardò la notizia preoccupazione. "Ancora nessuna notizia su di lui, mia cara ..." «Be ', meglio che arrivi presto, altrimenti morirò di questa malattia che ho adesso!" la regina guardò fuori dalla finestra e disse: "Se la principessa Alexia muore ... sarà colpa tua ...!" Il principe Egle presto precipitò nella camera da letto del Alexia in paura. "Mamma, indovina cosa è successo!" «Che cosa c'è, il principe Egle?" "UGLE ... UGLE di ..." "Beh, sputare la notizia, se non ti dispiace!" "UGLE'S GOT THE malattia ora, dannazione!"

Torna sul pianeta Mobius, mentre voce attraverso il paesaggio innevato, i 6 piloti della Sega All-Stars Chao Cup Grand Prix si attesta a un lodge per la notte invernale. Lì ha incontrato un ragazzo in un abito gallo, Billy Hatcher. "Ciao, sono Billy Hatcher! Stai per essere di soggiornare in questo lodge stasera." Come tutti si alzarono in camere lodge, Sonic chiese Tails, "Sei sicuro di non vuoi stare con me nella mia stanza per la notte?" Tails rispose: "No grazie, Sonic. Mi piacerebbe, ma sento che ho bisogno di trascorrere del tempo con Alex Kidd". "Alex Kidd? Quella cagna? HA! Buona fortuna trascorrere del tempo con lui per la notte!" Di Sonic rise meschinamente e chiuse la porta, dentro Alex ha ottenuto ben presto cominciò a piangere. "Tails ... perché è di Sonic essere così cattivo con me?" Tails lo educò che era in grado di competere con Mario back in the day, ma fargli capire che era un bellissimo, meraviglioso ragazzo Ariean. "Resta con me nella mia stanza per la notte, Alex. Ti farò vedere il nuovo episodio di House."

Quella notte, come Sonic stava guardando il film Speed Racer, il televisore hotel in camera sua, e come Alex Kidd e Tails stavano guardando House, nella loro stanza, Alex Kidd cellulare squillò. L'anello è stato quello il motivo della sua theme song. Alex Kidd ha risposto ed è stato suo padre, King Thor. "Sì, papà? Che cos'è?" "Odio ammetterlo e di dirtelo, principe Alex Kidd, ma ..." "Sì?" "... Non solo la nostra principessa è malata, il nostro altro principe, UGLE ha la malattia ora!" "CHE COSA?! Che cosa hai detto, PAPA?!" "Chi è quello?" Tails gli chiese. "Oh, per favore! Devi salvare due dei nostri figli nella famiglia reale di Ariete!" "E 'terribile, papà! Sarò a casa presto, ok? PROMETTO!" Alex riattaccato il telefono cellulare. "Chi era quello?" Tails ha detto in meraviglia. "E 'stato mio padre, il re del pianeta Aries". "Come mai hai spaventata al telefono in quel modo?" Tails ha detto mentre giaceva sul letto. "Tails Vedete, c'è questa malattia strana sul mio pianeta, Ariete, e sta facendo il mio popolo peggio che mai! Molti sono morti e molti altri stanno ancora soffrendo!" Alex gli disse. "Anche mia sorella e uno dei miei fratelli nella Famiglia Reale sono malati! Ma io non sono! Ed è per questo che sto facendo questo Gran Premio! Sto facendo questo per salvare il mio popolo!" Alex ha detto. "Ma non hai paura che ti cattura, anche tu?" Tails ha chiesto, e si fermò per un attimo, poi disse: "... Beh, Sto indovinando che è, almeno non così letale come la schiena influenza suina nel 2009 ..." "No, Tails. Questo è peggio." "Che cosa vuoi dire, Alex?" "E 'quello che ho appena detto!" Tails, stordito, lo guardò e gli chiese: "Cosa hai intenzione di fare se si vince questa coppa?" Alex Kidd rispose: "Se ho vinto questa coppa, vincerò la Coppa Chao, il premio in denaro e utilizzare il premio in denaro di medicina per la mia gara stufo di gente!" Come Alex finito di dire questo, si precipitò in bagno, si lavò i denti, e salì sul letto. Ha anche ricoperto la testa. Tails ha sorpreso non voleva guardare il resto dello show, con lui, così si lavava i denti e si gettò sul letto.

Capitolo 3

Più tardi quella notte, a 1:00, quando tutti gli altri dormivano, Sonic furtivamente fuori dalla sua stanza, aprì la porta Tails 'e stanza di Alex Kidd e svignata da un motore. Vide Alex Kidd dormire e ho cercato di toccarlo. Curioso come sempre, si tolse le lenzuola ma ho notato che Alex era nudo e gridò per l'orrore. Billy Hatcher presto bussato alla porta, dicendo: "Chi è là?!" Uh-oh! E 'Billy Hatcher! Di Sonic pensiero. Io devo hide! Come si nascondeva, Billy Hatcher abbattuto la porta e studiato la stanza con una torcia elettrica. Ma ben presto visto alcune blue sotto il letto di Alex Kidd. Era Sonic the Hedgehog. "Preparatevi ad incontrare il tuo creatore, Billy Hatcher." Sonic ha detto, strisciando fuori dal fondo del letto, e puntando una pistola contro di lui. Billy Hatcher guardò con sospetto la pistola che teneva in mano. Guardò le regole in camera da letto e leggere una regola che dice "Regola # 7: Niente pistole ammessi ALL". Si voltò verso di Sonic e gli disse: "Noi non consentono armi qui!", Ma come ha detto questo, Sonic sparato 6 colpi contro di lui e gli hanno sparato verso il basso. Come ha sentito quelle frangetta, Tails si svegliò immediatamente spaventato, e si guardò intorno, spaventato e confuso. Di Sonic uscito alcuni Sleepy bombe atomiche e piantato li sul letto Tails '. Come hanno fatto saltare, Sonic gli disse: «Tu non hai visto niente, quindi torna a dormire! Eh eh! "E ingrandito della stanza nella sua stanza. Come Tails odore del gas dalle bombe Sleepy, ha iniziato a sentirsi confuso e poi crollò.

La mattina dopo, Alex Kidd si svegliò e sbadigliò. "Sono up ...", ha detto, sensazione di stanchezza. Notò Tails dormire nel suo letto e disse: "Credo che non è ora di alzarsi, ancora." Scese un DVD chiamato THX e ho pensato, sì, questo sarà completamente lo svegli! Lo spompato nel lettore DVD e schermo televisivo ha mostrato un rettangolo blu su uno schermo nero che dice "Digitally Mastered per il video e prestazioni ottimali Audio", e ha iniziato una nota di suspense e paura profonda come il rumore spaventoso squillarono, Tails subito svegliato , spaventato e confuso, come se avesse avuto un incubo. "I-I-HA HA! Ti ho svegliato! "Alex Kidd si mise a ridere. Ma Tails si arrabbiò e lo rimproverò: "Non è divertente!" Ma allora, Tails solo a fissare il stordito Alex Kidd e poi hanno fatto irruzione nella stanza di Sonic. "Sonic, dobbiamo parlare."

Alex presto notato il cadavere insanguinato Billy Hatcher dalla notte scorsa. Gridò un urlo di sangue arricciata e poi scoppiò in lacrime. Tails e Sonic si precipitò nella stanza e ha trovato Alex accanto al morto Billy Hatcher, piangendo. "Questo è semplicemente orribile!" Alex ha detto attraverso i suoi singhiozzi. "Perché qualcuno dovrebbe fare una violenta, cosa terribile e illegale come questo?!" Sonic ridacchiò e si strinse nelle spalle, Tails gli diede un'occhiataccia, ha detto con rabbia: "L'hai ucciso, non è vero?! ! ", e lo picchiarono fino a terra. Alex visto fare questo e gridò: "Che cosa ha fatto per meritare che, Tails?!" "Come punizione per aver ucciso Billy, ed essere così significa per te, questo è quello che aveva bisogno!" Tails guardò Alex e disse. Guardò l'orologio e sapeva che avrebbe cominciato Track 2 in 20 minuti. "Alex Kidd! Penso che sia ora che ci prepariamo per la traccia 2 di questo Gran Premio: Icicle Valley "Tails precipitò Alex Kidd Supako alla sua moto parcheggiata al di fuori del lodge e gli diede un paio di guanti e un cappotto. "Qui, metterle su, Alex. Dovrete usarli. "Alex guardava i guanti e cappotto sospetto e disse:" Perché ho bisogno di loro? "" Tu non vuoi congelare qui, vero? E 'all'inverno qui! "Alex improvvisamente sentito l'altoparlante loggia esterna riprodurre la canzone Frances Langford, Once upon a inverno. "Qui mi aspettavo Billy Hatcher musica ..." borbottò.

Non ti tipo di amore dicembre

quando le campane della neve allegri carillon?

Siamo insieme una volta su un inverno.

Ogni singolo fiocco di neve steady

gioca un jingle lungo la schiena!

Bel tempo, una volta su un inverno.

"Beh, non è dicembre ancora" ha detto Alex Kidd. "E 'dicembre qui, ma è a casa luglio!" Tails fargli sapere. La canzone ha continuato a svolgere.

In uno stagno ghiacciato gente sta ondeggiando.

Sweetheart, chi se ne frega?

Avremo più slittino divertirsi alle spalle due cavalle di castagno.

Quando diciamo "Addio, dicembre!"

campane allegro non campanello.

Ci Ricordo che una volta su un inverno.

Alex ha ottenuto il suo giacca e guanti; saltò sulla sua moto e si diresse verso Icicle Valley, gli altri 5 piloti hanno fatto lo stesso. 10 minuti per la gara per iniziare non appena ci sono arrivati. Alex Kidd ha visto di Sonic, in un cappotto blu, vieni in pista. "Sonic!" Gridò. "... Ma non l'auto saltare in aria un po 'indietro?" "Questo fatto, Alex ... ma l'ho risolto. Ho anche messo un nuovo motore al suo interno. "" Allora, che significa? "" Proprio così, Kidd. Io sono più veloce di te, adesso! "Alex gli ha dato il dito medio, con rabbia, ma si rivolse a, e disse Tails, in uno stato d'animo felice," Spero che tu fai del tuo meglio in questa gara, Tails! "" Spero che fai del tuo meglio, anche Alex! "Tails richiamato. Alex ha iniziato il suo motore con Tails e Sonic. Egli gridò a Sonic, "dubito che vincerai! Io sono il principe del pianeta Aries! "

Come l'annunciatore urlato "GO!", I 6 piloti ingrandita come razzi. Anche Sonic è stato recuperando. Tutti i corridori afferrò i contenitori in bilico. Alex Kidd usato i Aumenta ha ottenuto da uno dei contenitori e accelerato nella grotta ghiacciata e nel 2 ° posto. Tails, al 4 ° posto, ha inviato un tornado dal suo aereo e ha spazzato via Beat e Ryo, sia nel 3 ° e 1 ° posto, rispettivamente. "Dammit, Tails!" Ryo gridò nelle Tails tornado inviati. "Yo! Si deve essere così difficile su di noi, Tails "Beat? Gridato. Sonic, al 5 ° posto, lanciò una palla di neve contro di loro. La coppia è caduto si è schiantato a vicenda e ha sostenuto che la coppia era meglio. Erano ormai al 5 ° posto e 6 °. Nella grotta di ghiaccio, al 1 ° posto, Alex Kidd moto ha slittato e scivolare lungo le piste ghiacciate. "No, Supako! Non ti azzardare a me fallire! "Alex evitato di pericoli pericolosi e ghiaccioli assassino nella grotta. Era quasi in difficoltà. Sonic è stato recuperando. Alex Kidd lanciato una palla di neve a Sonic e ha continuato ad accelerare. Tails ha ottenuto la sua ala dell'aereo strappato da un missile. L'ala cadde nelle nere profondità della grotta di ghiaccio. Alex Kidd aveva vinto di nuovo come ha tagliato il traguardo. Sonic, che ha vinto in 3, era così incazzato. Batti e Ryo ha continuato a sostenere. Il Bonanza Bros., 4, saliti in una scazzottata nella loro auto. Tails concluso al 2 ° posto, ma ha chiesto un inquietante domanda: "Dov'è il mio wing"

Capitolo 4

Tutti guardarono Tails in stato di shock. "Non riesco a trovare la mia ala dell'aeroplano. Deve essere stata strappata. Dove si trova? "Tails chiesto. Alex Kidd scese la sua moto e si avvicinò a lui. "Ti aiuterò voi Tails ... ma abbiamo bisogno di attrezzatura alpinismo? E 'piuttosto scuro e profondo nella grotta. "" Oh, l'uomo. Questo è il 800 anelli del mio denaro! "Tails detto in dubbio. "Ok, ok, ma ho bisogno di ottenere il primo equipaggiamento." Tails corse in un negozio per ottenere gli elementi. 10 minuti più tardi, Tails e Alex ha ottenuto la corda alpinismo e gli occhialini da nuoto e pinne. "E 'probabile che troveremo l'acqua in fondo anche lì." Tails aggiunto velocemente. 2 minuti più tardi, Tails e Alex fissato per la grotta di ghiaccio sulla pista. Hanno notato il luogo in cui l'ala è caduto. "Andiamo laggiù e trovare l'ala!" Tails ha detto Alex. Alex Kidd uscito il gancio della corda e Tails si arrampicò sulla schiena. Andarono 12 metri fino alla profondità oscura della grotta. Hanno notato una grande piscina di acqua in basso. Tails si tolse la giacca, mise il muta giallo (perché l'acqua era fredda), occhiali e pinne. Alex Kidd mantenuto il suo cappotto, ma non ha alcuna attrezzatura nuotata. Tails ha preso un respiro profondo e saltato con un tonfo. Alex, raccogliendo tutto il suo coraggio saltò in aria e ha permesso l'acqua per inghiottirlo tutto.

Alex Kidd aprì gli occhi e guardò l'ambiente umido e ghiacciato. Vide Tails di sotto facendo un gesto "Vieni qui". Egli obbedì segnale Tail e nuotò fino a lui. Tails cenno Alex attraverso l'acqua. La coppia nuotava attraverso gli ostacoli ghiacciati e pericoli. Mentre la coppia era a corto di aria, Tails indicò alcune bolle d'aria provenienti dal basso. Lui e Alex Kidd nuotato alle bolle e rimase senza fiato al loro interno. Tails presto notato una porta e nuotò verso di esso. Ha fatto un gesto "Entriamo dentro la porta!" E Alex nuotò a lui. Quando hanno visto il loro diritto di superficie al di sotto nella stanza, hanno trovato in superficie ... aeroplano Tails 'di! Tails si tolse gli occhiali ricevuti fuori dall'acqua, e afferrò l'ala. "Ecco, questo è l'ala hai perso il tuo aereo in gara?" Alex ha chiesto. "Certo è, Alex!" Tails risposto come lui tornato in acqua. Hanno immerso in acqua di nuovo e nuotando attraverso i pericoli e l'acqua gelida, proprio come prima. Alex Kidd aggrappato sulle code delle ali effettuate mentre loro stavano nuotando. Come hanno ottenuto fuori dall'acqua, Alex si chiedeva come un missile potrebbe staccare l'ala di un aereo. Indipendentemente da ciò, Tails gli disse di salire sulla sua schiena e che avrebbero risalire.

Ritornare alla Aries Planet, la malattia peggiorava. Nella famiglia reale, il principe UGLE era morto all'istante con la regina Abigail fino alle ginocchia, piangendo. Principessa Alexia aveva solo 6 giorni per andare. La popolazione di 67.000 era crollata fino a 43.000 Arieans ... molti di più di loro erano morti, o deciso di lasciare il pianeta in cerca di un altro pianeta con la mancanza di quella malattia. "Oh, cazzo, caro Signore ..." King Thor mormorò, con le lacrime agli occhi, come pianse sopra il UGLE morti. Il principe e la regina Egle Abigail, holding principessa Alexia tra le sue braccia, anche pianto su di lui, con le lacrime agli occhi, pure. "La colpa è ancora su Prince Alex Kidd per la morte della principessa Alexia se lei muore, a destra, mamma?" Egle ha chiesto alla regina nei suoi singhiozzi "E 'ormai noto se sarà colpa di Alex o meno, giovane principe." King Thor d'accordo con la regina Abigail che era sconosciuto. "Questo è semplicemente orribile ..." disse a bassa voce Alexia poco prima di scoppiare in lacrime. In un castello nella periferia della città regno principale, il figlio maggiore della famiglia, il re Igle con la moglie, la regina Juniper e il loro bambino, il principe Sebastian Kidd, guardò un giornale con un articolo intitolato "il principe muore di malattia in famiglia reale , la principessa in una stessa famiglia ha la malattia stessa e meno di una settimana per andare "sulla morte del principe UGLE. Dopo aver letto l'articolo, Igle guardato fuori dalla finestra a guardare principale città del pianeta dice un vecchio detto, "'Che molti cuori essere rotte al volo molti fino alla nube di morti.'" E si mise in ginocchio, in silenzio a piangere .

Torna sul pianeta Mobius, Sonic e gli altri piloti erano ancora in attesa di Tails e Alex Kidd a tornare. Come hanno visto chi erano, che saltava e gridava di gioia. E 'stato Tails con un'ala il suo aereo e Alex Kidd. Sonic corse verso Tails gridando il suo nome in lacrime di gioia e saltò su di loro, abbracciandolo. "Ero così spaventata pensavo di averti perso!", Ha detto attraverso i suoi singhiozzi. Mentre guardava Alex, però, lo slugged in testa. Ma non piangere, però, e gettò il suo pugno a Sonic con un anello di fuoco al dito e fuori dal ring è venuto una palla di fuoco. E lo ha colpito alla schiena. Ha urlato in preda al panico e l'aiuto di qualcuno per spegnere l'incendio. "Vedi, Alex?" Tails chiese Alex Kidd. "Che, Tails?" "Questa è la punizione di Sonic per essere così cattivo con te." Tutti risero. Il fuoco sulla schiena di Sonic finalmente è stato messo fuori da un secchio d'acqua, senza scheletro del suo posteriore che mostra, ma punte bruciate.

L'equipaggio poi diretti in un casinò di fantasia dove la pista per la gara della notte sarebbe. Sono arrivato in un autobus di transito. Durante il tragitto 4 ore da Icicle Valley al casinò, Alex Kidd guardato fuori dalla finestra del bus. Vide una roulette in stile montagne russe, un bingo montagne russe, e anche una strada flipper. Temeva montagne russe più, come ha ricordato un evento nella sua vita quando aveva 8 anni: Andò a un parco di divertimenti sul pianeta Aries, ha visto un roller-coaster lì, e decise di andare in giro. Tuttavia, a metà corsa, si ammalò, e ha cominciato a vomitare, anche dopo la corsa, per 10 minuti diritte. "Ed è per questo odio le montagne russe." Alex ha detto mentre attraversavano. Ben presto, la strada ha iniziato a cambiare, la strada principale si trasformò in una strada flipper. "Preparatevi, Alex!" Tails chiamato dal suo sedile. "Questo sarà un inferno di un giro!" Alex sentì goccia cuore. Mentre il bus si lasciò cadere verso l'autostrada, Alex è sceso dal suo posto nella parte posteriore, il sedile anteriore. Mentre il bus essere mantenuto come un flipper, ha sbattuto da finestra a finestra, dall'alto verso il basso, urla all'infinito. L'autista del bus era così irritato. In pochi minuti, Alex ha iniziato a vomitare mentre continuava a sbattere in ogni sedile, finestra, e superiore e inferiore, vomitare a tutti in autobus, tranne che per l'autista del bus, che ha usato un ombrello per difendersi dal vomito.

Alex Kidd ha continuato a vomitare come tutti, ma l'autista, scese dal bus e in albergo. Sonic, coperto di vomito, rimproverò e lo accusava di vomitare sulla sua auto e su di lui con rabbia. "Vaffanculo, Alex, questa è colpa tua!", Ha quasi tirato una pietra contro di lui, ma Tails, anche coperti di vomito, lo fermò. "Sonic, odia le montagne russe! Odia anche strade dissestate "" Non credo che, Tails! "Sonic lo spinse verso il basso e hanno fatto irruzione in albergo. "Hai ferito i sentimenti di Alex di nuovo! Good Riddance, stronzo! "Tails urlò. Alex si fermò vomito e cominciò a tossire. Come hanno avuto in albergo, hanno ottenuto la loro stanza con lo stesso numero hanno ottenuto sulla carta. Tails offerto Alex Kidd a rimanere con Sonic nella sua stanza, ma lui ha detto "No", la sua spiegazione è stata: "Purtroppo, non posso stare con Sonic. Perché sta andando troppo forte su di me, lui mi ha picchiato e mi chiamano i nomi! "Si fermò per un attimo, poi puntò il dito verso Tails e gli disse:" Preferisco stare con te, perché ... sei gentile, leale, simpatica e, a seconda. "Stordito, Tails deciso di portarlo nella sua stanza, senza alcun intervento ulteriore.

Capitolo 5

Sonic ha una doccia nella sua stanza, la pulizia della vomito fuori del suo corpo. Quando ebbe finito la doccia, si diresse a una vasca calda con Ulala, Amy Rose, e la gomma. "Ehi, signore." Sonic ha detto mentre si dirigeva verso di loro. "Mi piacerebbe fare una nuotata, ma non posso." "Gee, che è troppo male, Sonic". Ulala detto come ha tenuto il suo asciugamano. "Ancora non prendere lezioni di nuoto, vero?" Amy Rose detto. Come hanno sentito gli altoparlanti dicono ATTENZIONE, ATTENZION! Potrebbero i All-Stars RACERS SEGA DELLA COPPA CHAO VIENI SU STRADA SI PREGA DI ROULETTE? , Sonic corse nella sua stanza. "Devo andare, le ragazze. Torno dopo la gara "Gum!, Amy, e Ulala lo guardava correre. Gum "Sto indovinando Sonic in questo Gran Premio, giusto?", Ha detto. "Perché l'odore di Sonic come il vomito?" Ulala chiesto. Tutti la guardò sorpreso.

Tornato in camera Tails ', Alex Kidd sentito preoccupato che vomitava sulla gara quella notte. "Non preoccuparti, Alex! Sono sicuro di potercela fare. "Tails lo rassicurò mentre era sotto la doccia. La ragione per cui stava facendo la doccia perché era stato vomitato tutto il corpo di Alex. Non appena fu terminata la doccia, Tails scortato Alex alle tracce di strada Roulette con il suo aereo e moto di Alex. Tutti gli altri corridori, tra cui Sonic, ha guidato in pista. Come vide Ryo, Beat, e il Bonanza Bros., li chiese: "Hai avuto una doccia?" Il 4 guardarono l'un l'altro. L'annunciatore ha iniziato il conto alla rovescia a 10. Tutti hanno iniziato la loro motori. Lo sto facendo! Alex Kidd pensato, cominciando il suo motore, raccogliendo il suo coraggio. Io sto facendo questo per salvare mia sorella! Io sto facendo questo proprio qui, proprio adesso! L'annunciatore urlato "GO!", E tutti preso l'rollercoaster-esque speedway. Battere saltato fuori dalla sua macchina e velocizzato con i suoi pattini. Il Bonanza Bros. lo vide e lanciato bombe contro di lui. Tuttavia, Beat li schivò e barattoli di vernice spruzzata in faccia come hanno fatto per le montagne russe-ish parte della pista. Alex Kidd, al 2 ° posto, ha afferrato un contenitore un'arma e dentro ha trovato una grossa bomba. Ha lanciato la bomba, maculato di Sonic, in primo luogo, e soffiò in su, bussando di Sonic fuori al freddo. Alex rise di gioia. Ha lo zoom 1 ° posto, le valigie calore ha lanciato la sua Peticopter e missili colpo al resto dei corridori mentre lo si utilizza. Lap 2, è stato sollevato dal fatto che non era affatto male finora, e sentiva che la Coppa del Chao è valsa la pena. Ben presto vide Ryo Hazuki salire, e lo gettò coni stradali a suo modo. Ryo urtato sui coni e cadde faccia piatta a terra. La sua moto è stata gravemente danneggiata. Alex Kidd potrebbe vedere se stesso come ha finito di vincere Lap 3 al 1 ° posto. Come tutti gli altri corridori si e terminata nel secondo al sesto posto. Tails si congratulò con lui per essere così sicuro di sé e non ammalarsi. Ma in quel momento, mentre si sentiva molto di sé, improvvisamente si sentì male lo stomaco, e cominciò a vomitare di nuovo. Tutti i corridori svenne.

Più tardi quella notte, i corridori andati a un casinò e sala giochi per trascorrere del tempo insieme. Tails era felice che ha raggiunto il 2 ° posto e sentiva di poter fare di meglio per la Coppa Graffiti nel corso dell'anno. "Allora, Alex," Tails chiesto. "Sì?" Alex ha risposto. "Sai, Sonic è andata troppo oltre, ultimamente. Ci si sente come se fosse abbandonare la nostra vera amicizia. Vuole probabilità di uccidere me e forse un giorno. "Alex salito sul moto l'_Hang-On _cabinet arcade. "Oh, vuoi mettere in un anello?" Tails lo ha notato. Ha dato un anello a lui e lo mise nella macchina. Alex ha avuto un buon momento quel gioco arcade. Ryo, i Bonanza Bros: Mobo e Robo e Beat stavano giocando alla roulette, scommesse anelli e barattoli di vernice a spruzzo per l'altro. "Questo è ridicolo, Mobo. Sono callin 'farla finita! "Robo ha detto in noia. "Beh, siamo Bettin 'anelli, Robo, così che fare con essa!" Beat bevuto una birra, gettò un anello lungo la roulette e disse: "Potrei vincere il concetto di amore!" Il 4 ha continuato a scommettere e giocare.

Ritornare alla Aries, King Igle mise in macchina e corse sopra al castello della famiglia reale. Egli ha investito nella stanza della principessa Alexia Alexia e ha dato qualche medicina. Bevve il farmaco. Ben presto sentì la malattia andare via, e ha ringraziato il re Igle, "Grazie, Igle Grande Fratello! Mi sento già molto meglio! "King Thor entrò nella stanza e vide la gioia nei suoi occhi. "Igle è salvato dalla morte!" "Con la mia malattia andato, padre, non posso biasimare il principe Alex Kidd per la mia morte!" "Grazie, Alexia. Lo chiamerò al telefono. "King Thor le disse e cominciò a comporre sul telefono.

Alex Kidd _Virtua Fighter_ stava giocando sul cabinet arcade per lo stesso gioco. Sentì il suo anello di cellulare al momento e rispose. "Ciao?" "Sono io, il principe Alex Kidd. Re Igle, tuo padre. "" Qualcosa non va indietro Aries, papà? "" Beh, il principe UGLE è morto a causa della malattia. "Alex è rimasto scioccato come ha sentito questo. "Sono ancora la colpa?" "No, Alex. Non sono da biasimare per le morti più. "" Che dire principessa Alexia, papà? "," La Principessa, vi chiederete? Beh, il nostro figlio maggiore, re Igle ci ha fatto visita oggi, con una medicina speciale in mano. Ha dato la medicina per Alexia, e ora la sua influenza mortale se n'è andato! "Alex è stato sollevato. "So che significa-?" "Questo è giusto, Alex, la malattia di nostra figlia è evaporata, nel senso che non sarà possibile ottenere questa malattia in qualunque momento presto!" "Perbacco, vi ringrazio tanto, papà! Ho anche dare credito a Igle, anche papà, ok? "Alex Kidd riattaccò il telefono e corse a Tails, giocando a carte con Knuckles, a 16-year-old red echidna, che fu rivale di Sonic, ed ha avuto picchi sulle sue nocche . Tails lo presentò a Knuckles, conoscersi a vicenda. "Guess What!" Tails e Knuckles guardò sorpreso. "Che c'è, Alex?" Alex disse loro: «Mio padre, il re del pianeta Aries nella Famiglia Reale, mi ha chiamato sul mio telefono cellulare proprio adesso, con alcune buone e cattive notizie. La cattiva notizia è che il principe UGLE, uno dei miei fratelli è morto a causa della malattia. Se solo avessi saputo ... "Alex sentiva triste. "Qual è la buona notizia, Alex?" Tails chiesto. "La buona notizia, tuttavia, è che mio fratello, il re Igle, ha portato una medicina al castello della famiglia reale di curare principessa Alexia, mia sorella, che ha la stessa malattia a tutti gli altri è proprio ora in Ariete. La sua malattia è andato, in modo che vuol dire-"" ... che non morirà? "Tails chiesto. "Esatto! Sono anche di non dare la colpa per la morte di UGLE. "Alex Tails ha dato il suo cellulare e corse fuori del porticato e del casinò. "Dove stai andando, Alex?" Knuckles chiesto. "Sto andando alla vasca idromassaggio per raccontare le buone notizie e cattive Sonic!" Lui corse verso la piscina e vasca idromassaggio più veloce che poteva.

Capitolo 6

Alex Kidd attraversava la sala di camere d'albergo, e anche la sala per la colazione alla ricerca per la piscina in albergo. Guardò una mappa per la piscina. Guardò la posizione e corse verso quella stessa posizione. Alex visto che la piscina era quasi grande come un lago. Ha anche visto che la vasca idromassaggio di Sonic era in era dall'altra parte del pool. Alex ha preso un respiro profondo e colomba in piscina. Ha nuotato in piscina, sommergendo e senza fiato, per 8 volte di fila. E siamo infine giunti alla vasca idromassaggio, trovando di Sonic chiacchierando con Gum, Ulala, e la sua ragazza, Amy Rose, che aveva 14 anni ed era anche un riccio, se non era rosa. "Sonic?" Alex gridò. "Che cazzo è sbagliato ora, Kidd?" Sonic chiese di cattivo umore. "Beh, ho una notizia buona e una cattiva notizia. La cattiva notizia è che sto andando a vincere, che mio fratello il principe UGLE è morto, e che prendo la Coppa Chao. La buona notizia è che la principessa Alexia, mia sorella, è stato curato, e che perderai il Gran Premio. "Sonic gemette. "Non ho detto che era una buona notizia per te!" Alex Kidd si mise a ridere. Sonic negato e uscì dalla vasca e il 2 ha iniziato una scazzottata. Per 2 minuti ciascuna retta si pugni in faccia e gli ultimi secondi, Alex Sonic afferrò la spalla e lo gettarono in piscina, dichiarandola "Victory" di Alex se stesso. Amy divenne ben presto sconvolto e guardò Ulala, e la gomma. Si guardò Alex, con le lacrime agli occhi, quando videro che ha effettivamente gettato Sonic in acqua. "S-Sonic non sa nuotare!" Amy pianto. "Cosa hai fatto?" Mosso a compassione per se stesso, Alex guardato all'interno della piscina, e trovò di Sonic trattenendo il respiro sul fondo della piscina. Sonic non sa nuotare e ha bisogno del mio aiuto. Pensò. Ho bisogno di fare qualcosa! Alex Kidd, raccogliendo il suo coraggio, si tuffò in acqua, disperato tentativo di salvare Sonic.

Alex Kidd nuotato fino in fondo, e si alzò in piedi, osservando il fondo. Vide di Sonic seduto lì, trattenendo il respiro, sul fondo della piscina. Alex nuotò verso di lui, e lo prese in braccio e non un "Tutto sarà ok" gesto e nuotò verso la superficie con lui. Il 2 emerso dall'acqua, senza fiato. Amy, Ulala e Gum guardato nella gioia. Di Sonic Alex improvvisamente schiaffeggiato in faccia. Alex sentito dolore e disse: "Owww ... che fanno male." "Questa è la punizione per vincere ogni gara nel Gran Premio, Kidd." Sonic mormorò, puntando una pistola contro di lui. "Oh, andiamo, Sonic. Ho appena salvato! "Alex ha detto, pensando che Sonic era ingrato per quello che Alex aveva fatto per salvarlo. "Sai, i nostri volantini dire l'ultima traccia di questo calice è Studio Amigo, che si trova nel sud del pianeta Mobius. Devi lasciarmi vincere. "" Certo che no, Kidd. Il mio cuore mi dice di guadagnare soldi in anelli in modo da poter essere avidi se vinco la coppa. "Sonic risposto. Tails e Knuckles si precipitò in quel momento. "Che cosa sta succedendo, Sonic?" Urlò Knuckles. "Cosa sta succedendo, Alex Kidd?" Tails urlò. Alex e Sonic li guardò, notando che erano nei guai. Tails e Knuckles ha continuato a correre verso il duo. "E 'qualcosa che non va, Sonic?" Tails chiesto. "Diavolo, no, Tails! Alex Kidd mi diede un pugno nell'acqua della piscina durante una scazzottata qui, e io non so nuotare! "" È una bugia! La scazzottata è accaduto perché di Sonic ha negato che fosse una buona notizia per me, quando stavo dicendo la buona notizia e il male. "Tails di Sonic ha l'aspetto sporco e ha detto di camminare Knuckles Sonic sua camera d'albergo. "Mi dispiace, Sonic! Ma non era una buona notizia per nessuno, tranne me! "Alex si scusò in una delusione.

Alex era molto turbato che Sonic ha negato la buona notizia e che prese a pugni e cominciò a piangere. Tails si inginocchiò e disse che non era colpa sua se è successo. "Non sarà così per sempre, Alex. Su con la vita. Stai andando alla grande! "" Rrr ... Davvero? "Alex ha detto attraverso i suoi singhiozzi. Sentiva che aveva il potere di fare certe cose che la gente non poteva fare. Si sentiva che aveva bisogno di coraggio e fiducia per rendere al traguardo. "Sei davvero sul serio, Tails?" Ha detto Alex e smise di piangere. "Sì, Alex. Stai facendo un sacco di cose molte persone pensano sono impossibili da fare. Si può nuotare, guidare una moto, e di pilotare un mini-elicottero. Tu sei forte, coraggioso, e trionfante, oltre ad essere leale. "Tails fermò per un attimo, e poi disse:" Anche Sonic non sa nuotare. La ragione è che non ha né il coraggio né la forza di farlo, pur essendo in grado di eseguire in modo veloce e guidare una macchina tutta sua. Ancora, tuttavia, si odia. "" Sì, credo che per questo ha di essere così cattivo con me. "Tails e Alex ha iniziato a camminare per la loro camera d'albergo.

Nel frattempo, Sonic e Knuckles stavano camminando al loro camere d'albergo e ha cominciato a parlare. "Sai, Sonic?" "Sì?" "Non si dovrebbe lasciare che Alex Kidd arrivare fino a voi in primo luogo la prossima gara. Se lo fai, vincerai. E 'un grosso. "" Giusto, Knux. Non posso lasciare che la vittoria cagna! "Tails e Alex Kidd stavano camminando da loro, e sentito dire qualcosa di Sonic dire di Alex. "Shut up di Alex, Sonic, fottuto idiota!" Tails gridato a Sonic. Hanno ottenuto nella loro stanza e spazzolato i denti. "La prossima gara sarà al Sud, Alex. I corridori (noi compresi) devono alzarsi alle 7 del mattino, e andare su un autobus della città per Studio Amigo ". Tails guardò il flyer. "Dicono che se si vince, si vince la Coppa Chao immediatamente." Alex si è spogliato e si mise a letto. "Davvero? E riesco a vincere un sacco di soldi, troppo ... spero ... "Alex era disperato per vincere la Coppa Chao e premio in denaro per salvare il suo popolo. Sapendo che aveva il potere di fare molte cose nella sua vita, come correre, nuotare e volare Peticopter suo, sentiva che sarebbe stato bene in Studio Amigo.

Quella notte, i Bonanza Bros: Mobo e Robo, i intrufolato nel casino e arcade. "Sei sicuro che questa sia una buona idea, Mobo?" Robo chiesto nell'insicurezza. "Relax, è solo sarà come rubare i soldi dalla banca un po 'indietro". Mobo rispose. Detto questo, corse verso una cassaforte, che il denaro conservato, tirò fuori una bomba, impostare, e fatto saltare in aria l'apertura alla cassaforte, riccone rubare e monete. "Ora andiamo alla sala giochi, Robo!" Mobo chiamato. Si avvicinò alla scrivania principale della sezione arcade, e afferrò i ricconi.

Alex Kidd, durante il sonno, li udì, e suoni di "bang" e "ka-boom". Sapendo che c'era pericolo nel arcade e casinò, Alex si svegliò, ha ottenuto i suoi vestiti, corse fuori dalla stanza, e corse verso la sala casinò e arcade. Ci vide Robo e Mobo tirando fuori dal riccone cassette di sicurezza. Egli saltò in aria, con una delle sue gambe, come se stesse andando a calci dall'alto. Ha mirato Robo e bussò a lui a destra fuori. Mobo afferrato una pistola e cercò di sparargli, ma Alex saltò in aria e preso a calci nei reni, facendolo cadere a terra. Alex notò che stavano rubando qualcosa, e trovato il denaro rubato. Prese i ricconi, e rimetterli nel contatore e sicura. Ha poco tornato a letto.

La mattina dopo, Tails si svegliò dal sonno e vide Alex Kidd già sveglio, giocando Harrier spazio su un vecchio Sega Master System degli anni '80. Alex improvvisamente guardò Tails e si fermò il gioco e gli chiese: "Vuoi sapere un segreto?" Tails ascoltato in modo chiaro e rispose: "Se va bene, allora sì ..." Sonic svegliato nella sua stanza in quel momento e Alex e Tails sentito parlare di come Alex, lui stesso, sentito il Bonanza Bros., Mobo e Robo, rubando soldi dal arcade e casino in hotel e li fermò. "Ho fermato la Bonanza Bros. nel proprio nick di tempo, Tails. Questo è il mio segreto. "" Bene, questo è un bene, Alex ... "" E avreste dovuto vedere me Mobo calci nel $% #! "" È davvero? Se è così, sto cercando di indovinare sei abbastanza forte ... "" Questo dimostra solo che io sono più forte di Figlio! "" Shhh! Non dire così! Di Sonic potrebbe essere in agguato dietro la nostra porta. "

Nei panni di Sonic sentito questo, ha fatto irruzione nella stanza e urlò Alex e Tails, "Hai capito bene, le puttane! Sono veloce e cazzo passato fresco di Te, Kidd, e tu sei nulla, ma MERDA! Io in realtà mentito che ti ho amato e che siete stati salvati da Tails, quando cadendo in laguna Whale! E 'tutta una bugia! E 'tutta una bugia! "

Tails ha ottenuto i suoi pugni e disse Sonic, dicendo: "Vedremo a tale proposito, Sonic." Come ha detto questo, gettò un pugno grande al Sonic in faccia e calci più volte. "Questo è per essere così cattivo con Alex Kidd! Questo è per l'omicidio di Billy Hatcher! E questo è per non essere grati quello che Alex ha fatto per salvare voi da annegare! Tu sei un pezzo ingrato, media, e cazzo di merda! "Come Tails finito di dire questo, smise di battere lui, e Alex Kidd preso a calci nei reni. Sonic si alzò e si ritirò nella sua stanza in quel momento. "Aspetta fino ad arrivare a Studio Amigo! Te ne pentirai! "Sonic sbattuto la porta della sua stanza. Alex è stato così scioccato di come Tails potrebbe fare mosse di combattimento perfetti. Pensava di poter far saltare in aria una macchina calci e pugni esso. Ha qualcosa che molte persone possono fare e non può fare! Lui è proprio come me! Pensò. "Si può fare qualcosa sia molta gente può o non può fare nulla, Tails!" Alex poi detto Tails. "Ho preso Kung Fu, Alex." "L'avete fatto con il panda Po {da Kung Fu Panda}?" "Non sto dicendo!"

I corridori ben presto siamo diretti a fare colazione nella sala colazione. Alex Kidd aveva una dozzina di ciambelle e un po 'di pane e un uovo, e Tails mangiato pane e una mela. Tails guardò la Alex aveva ciambelle, sospettoso e gli disse: "Questo non è molto salutare." "Non è come se non si esercitano, Tails! Vi assicuro. "Alex ha risposto. "Mi nutrono soprattutto di palle di riso". Osservò la stanza, interessato se il Bonanza Bros. ha fatto lì. Egli li vide, mangiare cereali e ciambelle, e parlare della loro prossimo piano per rubare i soldi. Li ha chiamati per agitando la mano a loro a gridare, "Hey, è il padrone Shellcore (che sarei io!)!" Robo, del Bros., posò la ciambella e puntato una pistola contro di lui. Alex è stato presto stordito. "Woah, woah! Tu non puntare le pistole contro di me! Io vengo in pace! "Tails guardato sia Mobo e Robo nervosamente, e ha chiesto," "Mobo cosa sei fratelli che cercano di uccidere Alex, per ...? E Robo si alzò dalla sedia e legato Alex e lo ha portato alla lobby, con Robo che punta una pistola alla testa. "Mister, sembra aver fatto un errore enorme!" Alex detto Robo, credendo che non avrebbe cedere la sua vita alla Bonanza Bros. "Sto andando a fare l'ultima traccia, non importa cosa, ragazzi! Quindi, non c'è bisogno di tenermi in ostaggio "" Lascia perdere, Alex Crudd, noi non ti serve più! "!" Questo è Alex Kidd "Alex Kidd fermò per un attimo, e poi parlò:" Io! 'sto facendo questo per salvare il mio popolo! "Mobo sentito questo, tagliare la corda Alex, e all'improvviso disse:" Molto bene, allora, Alex Kidd. Sei stato risparmiato. "E scappò via con Robo immediatamente. Alex è stato sollevato dal fatto che non doveva passare attraverso di essere colpito da una pistola per arrivare a Studio Amigo. Aveva ancora la fiducia e non avrebbe mai probabilmente di portare un peso di nuovo. Mentre i piloti saliti sull'autobus a Studio Amigo, Alex attendevano con ansia la gara di finale della Coppa Chao Grand Prix.

Capitolo 7

L'autobus della città, con i piloti a bordo, si è trasferito fuori dal casino-esque città e si diresse verso sud, dove i corridori ultima gara dei attendeva. Alex Kidd guardò fuori dalla finestra nervosamente, e upsettingly, che avrebbe dovuto dire addio a tutto il suo popolo, ad eccezione della famiglia reale, la sua famiglia. Sonic, sul sedile posteriore, improvvisamente piantato un sonno-bomba sul sedile di Alex e fatto saltare in aria, mettendo Alex a un'ora lungo sonno. "Sogni d'oro, Kidd!" Sonic ha detto meschinamente. "Eh-eh!"

Alex Kidd sognò in una gara cosmica al traguardo del Gran Premio. Nel sogno, tutti i piloti, tra cui Alex, sono stati i loro motori a partire. "Awright, piloti, fare spazio per il master Shellcore!" Alex ha detto nel suo sogno. Quando lo speaker ha gridato "GO!" I corridori ingrandite come razzi e missili, come al solito, ma con un tocco. I corridori, tra cui sonic stati più veloci di Alex. Battere infettato la sua guida con la musica dal Akon e Ke $ ha, e Ryo lanciato bombe contro di lui. Di Sonic gettato missili contro di lui; Alex era disperato per rendere al traguardo per salvare il suo popolo dalla malattia. Tuttavia, il suo sogno appena finita come l'ha trasformata in un incubo, quando un grosso camion bloccato Alex dal traguardo, e corse su di lui e la sua moto Supako, brucia in fiamme, e la testa di Alex insanguinato, con la sua anima che esce dal suo corpo e andando verso il cielo.

Un'ora più tardi, subito dopo il sogno finì, Alex Kidd si svegliò spaventato dal suo incubo. Tails lo fissò, stranamente, chiedendosi che cosa era così spaventato circa. "Sonic è Meanie! Mi hai dato un incubo con quelle sonno bombe! "Alex urlò di Sonic dal suo sedile posteriore sul bus. Tails ha poi deciso di sedersi con lui e lo ha informato che l'unità avrebbe preso 5 ore in più. Alex è diventato così annoiato che ha preso il suo SEGA Game Gear, e ha giocato per un po 'di tempo (It improvvisamente a corto di batteria.). Poi afferrò un fumetto Sonic Archie Comics, credendo che Sonic era più popolare di lui. E 'un peccato Archie Comics mi ha dato nessun amore ... cazzo di Sonic. Pensò mentre si legge.

4 ore passavano. Era il pomeriggio già. Il futuro stava cercando tetro per Alex, come lui credeva che non potesse vincere la Coppa del Chao, pensando che Sonic avrebbe vinto. Tails Alex era una persona potrebbe continuare ad avere fiducia, fintanto che era bello. Egli credeva che Alex potrebbe vincere la coppa in una questione di tempo prima che tutti i suoi morti. Madre Tails 'morta, picchiato, quando aveva solo 3, e suo padre, 45 anni, era uno stupore ubriaco che l'ha uccisa, costringendolo a lasciare la sua casa in cerca di una nuova casa, dove potrebbe fare la sua vita ancora migliore . Era quello che ha detto Alex durante il tragitto in autobus in quel momento.

Quando i corridori finalmente è arrivato allo Studio Amigo, molto a sud, potevano sentire i samba, rumba, Cha-Chas e altre melodie in stile messicano lì. Improvvisamente ha continuato a ballare quella musica in quel momento. Tuttavia, la polizia ha individuato i piloti del ballo bus stando nella loro sede e guidato sopra nella loro macchina per arrestare alcuni dei corridori. "Ehi! Halt, si! Che ne pensate yer doin ', dancin' mentre standin 'sul sedile yer?! ", Hanno gridato il loro microfono che strillava dalla macchina, in un accento del sud. Si accostò al bus, e fece la fermata dell'autobus. Gli uomini della polizia salito sul bus, e ha chiesto ai piloti, in quello stesso accento: "Chi è stato dancin 'su questo bus?" Ryo e Beat alzato le mani.

In quel momento, sia Ryo e Beat sono stati arrestati dalla quei poliziotti e sono stati cacciati al Jail Studio Amigo. "Mi dispiace davvero!" Ryo si scusò nella tristezza del carcere. "E 'troppo tardi ora, teen asiatiche! Ora entrare in cella! "L'uomo della polizia urlò. "Sei razzista a me, non è vero, l'uomo polizia?" Ryo ha chiesto in tono malinconico. L'uomo si voltò verso di polizia Beat e gli disse: "Tu, Beat, sono stati arrestati troppe volte per bein 'un artista di graffiti in Li'l Tokyo, eh?" "Ma, signore, è la mia natura! Y'can't portarlo via da me! O la mia banda! "Beat scusato ed educato l'uomo della polizia. "Una banda che hai, sento ... entrare dentro quel dio-maledetta cella di prigione in questo momento, un 'indossare questi vestiti!" L'uomo della polizia ha dato loro qualche vestito arancione e Ryo e Beat guardava nervosamente l'abbigliamento. "Cosa c'è con quelle Proof-of-acquisto thingies su questi vestiti?" Beat chiesto. "Non importa! Basta mettere 'em su un' entrare in cella! "Il poliziotto urlò. I (squalificato) 2 piloti indossare i vestiti e si mise a loro cella. L'uomo la polizia chiuse e bloccate la cella stretta e preso d'assalto via. "Grande. Questo è semplicemente fantastico. Siamo in prigione ". Ryo mormorò con rabbia. "Beh, possiamo provare a scappare ..." Beat ha dato Ryo un'idea. "Questo non funzionerà, Beat. Mi dispiace 'bout questo. "Ryo rispose con incredulità. "E 'lavorerò, Ryo!" "No, non lo farà!" La due cominciarono a discutere e poco entrato in una scazzottata.

Alla pista, minuti dopo, i 4 piloti (2 sono stati squalificati perché sono stati arrestati) ha i motori pronti prima che la musica samba suonato. "Buona fortuna, Tails! Vi auguro la miglior fortuna! "Una voce gridò. "Fiona" Tails gridò la ragazza che era anche una volpe. E 'stato Fiona Fox. Era una volpe con i capelli rossi e pelliccia rossa, e anche 10 anni, proprio come Tails, e anche il suo interesse amoroso. Alex Kidd ha avuto una fidanzata di nome Principessa Lora, che è stato rapito da farsi Janken il Grande per tutto il tempo. Alex ricordava quei tempi in cui avevano l'amore, di salvataggio, e il sesso a un certo punto. Poi si girò verso Tails e gli chiese: "Hai e che la ragazza dei tuoi fare sesso? Perché ho avuto con la principessa Lora, la mia fidanzata, una volta ". Tails rise," Fiona? No! Certo che no! Siamo troppo giovani per fare sesso. E 'il diritto degli adolescenti, Alex! Nessuno sotto i 17 anni è autorizzato ad avere rapporti sessuali con l'altro. "" Chi è Fiona comunque, Tails? "" Lei è la mia ragazza. Lei è la mia stessa età, sai, 10. "Presto l'annunciatore ha iniziato conto alla rovescia da 3 a 1. "Ok, Tails! Non c'è tempo per chattare subito! Gara di Let 's! "Alex Kidd ha detto Tails. Durante l'avvio il suo motore, ha pregato in silenzio a Dio che avrebbe vinto la Coppa Chao e premi in denaro per salvare il suo popolo dalla malattia del Aries Pianeta. Infine, quando lo speaker ha gridato "GO!", I 4 piloti avuto modo di essere molto veloce. Con Lap 3, Alex Kidd schivato dossi, mentre i Bonanza Bros hanno lanciato bombe a Tails. Ma poi dopo l'ultima bomba è stata lanciata contro di lui, il suo aereo ha appiccato il fuoco. Tutto il pubblico è rimasto scioccato. Tails gridato e ha iniziato a tossire a causa del fumo. "Tails! Dammi la mano! "Alex ha gridato al Tails come zoom in soccorso. Ha successo afferrò la mano e lo mise sulla sua moto dopo afferrandolo fuori dal piano. "Credo che dovrei essere grato, Alex." Gli disse. Sonic, invece, correva a velocità piena dietro Alex e code. Tuttavia, un camion gigante veniva dai lati della pista a piena velocità, verso Sonic. Ha cercato di rallentare e fermare la macchina, ma aveva fallito. Il camion si schianta contro la macchina, hanno dato fuoco, con Sonic per terra. Alex ha vinto con successo con la coda, ma poi il pubblico è rimasto scioccato di nuovo come hanno visto di Sonic a terra. Una delle persone tra il pubblico composto 9-1-1, e 6 minuti dopo, l'ambulanza è arrivata e ha preso di Sonic via.

Più tardi in ospedale retro, dove i corridori iniziato, Tails pregato Dio di Sonic per salvare dalla morte, mentre Alex Kidd guardò il Cup Chao e il premio in denaro per salvare il suo popolo da quella strana malattia sul suo pianeta natale. Presto, Sonic ha cominciato a riprendere conoscenza. "Vedo che hai rotto il braccio e la testa, Sonic." Tails gli disse. "Ma non ti preoccupare. Avrete presto. "Alex si avvicinò a Sonic e gli disse di scusarsi per non essere grato per quello che aveva fatto per salvarlo dall'annegamento dalla piscina sul retro dell'hotel al casino-esque città. "Mi dispiace, Alex, per essere così significa per te ..." Sonic si scusò. "La verità è che ... ho mangiato una vitamina del gruppo satanico strana che mi ha fatto girare male." Ha detto la verità. "Beh, se solo avesse saputo si sarebbe trasformato fare molto male, non lo ha." Tails poi gli disse. Ben presto, entrò un'infermiera "Ragazzi, il vostro tempo visitando con Sonic è in alto." Ha detto loro, e li portò fuori dalla stanza.

"Beh, sembra che io dovrò salvare i miei anelli di nuovo per ottenere un nuovo piano." Tails guardato in lontananza. Alex Kidd poi si voltò verso di lui e gli chiese: "Ehi, vuoi venire al mio pianeta?" Tails accettato la sua offerta e andarono a Aries, pianeta natale di Alex. All'arrivo, Alex la gente era molto malato. Alex e Tails messo in speciali maschere per proteggersi dalla malattia, e ha usato il premio in denaro per comprare le medicine per tutte le persone. Ci sono volute una settimana per farlo. Poi l'ultima notte, ognuno era libero dalla malattia. Prima di andare a letto, "Hey Tails. Forse dovremmo entrare in un altro Gran Premio al torneo a qualche anno. "Alex Kidd ha detto Tails. "Certo! Sono totalmente in! "Tails d'accordo con Alex. La mattina dopo, Tails aveva lasciato per Mobius pianeta nuovo. Alex Kidd non era del tutto sconvolto come ha creduto che sarebbero entrambi in grado di vedere di nuovo.

Possa essere proseguito in _Storia di Alex Kidd 2_ a causa Prossima Natale 2012


End file.
